


Collide

by Saekki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, Kinktober Day 14, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saekki/pseuds/Saekki
Summary: Kinktober: Day 14 - Sensory Deprivation. Kuroo and Tsukki have been together for many months now- but nothing could ever prepare Tsukki for what his loveable boyfriend is even thinking about suggesting! And how can Kuroo possibly talk his unamused lover into doing such things?? A cute story about a budding relationship, trying new things, and the struggle of dating someone like Kuroo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a little late, but such is the life of a college student- you get most of something done and then you find something else that you needed to take care of first. I would introduce myself but, I think we should get to what you guys came here for, so- after finally sitting down, here is what I could get down in a day, enjoy~
> 
> Part 1 of a 2 (or more) part series! (Originally intended to only be one part...)
> 
> Click  HERE  to view it on my Tumblr page.

Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei- it was safe to say that no one could have ever guessed that the two would have ever been in a secret relationship together. Hell, if someone had even suggested such a  _repulsive_ idea to Tsukki months ago he would have laughed in their face, hurled some sort of harsh insult at them, and easily walked away with his usual cruel smirk on his face. After all, the two volleyball members were complete opposites in every single way possible, the only thing they seemed to have in common was the sport itself; volleyball, and as far as he was concerned ‘Opposites Attract’ was a bunch of bullshit made up by couples desperate to stay with someone they know they wouldn’t work with-

….

And yet even so, here he was, standing in Kuroo Tetsurou’s apartment in Tokyo- his boyfriend of quite a few months now (he’d lost count after 6 months a fact Kuroo would be heartbroken about), comfortably leaned against the entryway into his room with his arms crossed, light eyes focused on the raven in front of him as candles flickered about the room, setting it ablaze in a soft gentle yellow and red hues that brought out the snow-like sheen of the white petals belonging to some poor unfortunate flower that littered the floor and sheets. Truly, a rather romantic setting that most lover’s would have been ecstatic about- but Tsukki wasn’t your typical lover either. While some hidden part deep inside of him felt completely overwhelmed the moment Kuroo opened the door to his room, the same part that caused a bit of heat to rise to his cheeks the moment his eyes fell across the dream-like scene, the other quickly turned up it’s nose at the kindness and almost immediately bristled with anxiety.

The older male was definitely up to something, it didn’t take a genius to see that- however, it was _what_ exactly he was up to that had Tsukki so nervous, after all the raven was always _so_ damn unpredictable. It forced him stay on his toes, a trait he both enjoyed and detested all at once. Kuroo knew that he wasn’t exactly a huge fan of surprises, but even knowing that, it didn’t seem to stop his lover from pulling little stunts like this. Nothing stopped him from doing what he thought would make Tsukishima happy.

A blessing and a curse… mostly a curse.

“Happy Valentines day!” Kuroo beamed excitedly, arms held out wide as he spun around in the middle of his dimly lit room, before stopping and wiggling his eyebrows toward Tsukki suggestively. “Preeeetty romatinc, eh?”

“It’s October."  Tsukishima replied back rather curtly brow quirked with careful curiosity, a typical unamused scowl subconsciously crossing his face. The smile fell off his boyfriend’s lips as his own brows furrowed in thought when he realized that the blond was right- however that didn’t seem to detour him for too long and within seconds he had a comeback;

"Er, then… Happy… Birthday?”

Tsukki couldn’t hold back his slight smirk. “Then you’re about 18 days late.”

“Then happy _LATE_ birthday.” Kuroo came back just as quickly with a smirk of his own that earned an small eye roll and quiet huff from his lover. He dropped his crossed arms.  "Let’s drop the games, what's the real reason you called me over for, Kuroo-san?“

"Aw, c'mon Glasses, would it hurt you to have a _little_ fun every once in awhile?” Kuroo sighed before turning his back on Tsukishima to rummage underneath his bed, for what exactly? He couldn’t even begin to fathom.

“Yes, yes it would.” Tsukki approached silently, his long legs making it behind Kuroo in just a few strides, careful to avoid the petals on the floor. “It could turn me into _you_.”

Kuroo suddenly stopped mid-search and pulled his head out just long enough to throw Tsukishima a glance from the corner of his vision, a mischievous glint appearing in his dark eyes. “And? What’s wrong with that?” It took all the blond had to contain his smile that seemed determined to break free.

“You’re an idiot, that’s what’s wrong.”

The senior completely pulled away from the bed now, hand coming to his chest theatrically as he gasped and gawked. “ME?… an IDIOT?!"  Kuroo then sniffled fakely; "How could you,” he paused probably for a more dramtic effect before-

 "Tsuuuukkkiii…!“ he cried, long arms coming around to quickly for him to dodge.

Shit.

Before he could blink he was caught in an inescapable nearly suffocating bear hug. "Kuroo-san-!” Tsukki growled immediately trying his best to pull away from his boyfriend now, hands struggling to get a grip anywhere to pull himself free. “You’re suffocating me- I can’t breathe!” His words came out muffled by his shoulder as his ignorant boyfriend continued to ramble.

“I thought you loved me, how could you ever love me if you thought I was an idiot? You can’t mean it! Tell me you love me Tsukki-chan~ Tell me you love me and I’ll let you go~”

“NO-!” he huffed as the arms around him tightened. Shit. It looked like he didn’t have a choice but to abide by his demands, else suffer the consequences of being crushed by Kuroo’s love.

Whoever said 'love hurts’ wasn’t joking…  
  
“Fine, FINE, I… I love you.” He murmured the last part so softly into Kuroo’s shoulder, it would have been a surprise had the raven haired boy heard him. “Oh? What was that? I don’t think I could hear you over your bones crunching~” He squeezed a bit tighter, playfully.

“GAH- okay!” He grunted and pulled his face away from his shoulder. “I LOVE you, now, release me, dammit!” With a grin that only someone of Kuroo’s standards could manage, the barrier of his arms finally fell away from Tsukki, who almost immediately took a deep breath of fresh air expanding his once crushed ribs as full as they could possibly go.

See? Completely unpredictable.

Before Tsukki could chastise him for such an act or even try to earnestly become a little aggravated, almost immediately the raven was comically back underneath his bed, over half his entire body missing from sight, and the longer he hunted, the more and more anxious Tsukishima felt himself becoming. He tilted his head slightly to the right, kneeling down right beside him.

“Why don’t you just let me help you find… whatever it is that you’re looking for-" 

"Found it!” He suddenly called excitedly, pulling out from underneath the bed swift enough to nail Tsukishima right in the nose with his elbow before he had any time to brace himself. As his boyfriend excitedly spun around to face him, the blond remained stock still, eyes wide as his body tried to process exactly what had just happened, tears already forming from the searing pain that was so forceful it erupted from the bridge of his nose all the way up to behind his eyes, throbbing in perfect tune with his heartbeat.

“Tsukki-chan…?” Kuroo blinked innocently, waving his only free hand in front of his face the other holding something Tsukki couldn’t see through the tears, oblivious to the hit that had just occurred. “You okay..?” In the dim light it was hard to see the tears that had made their way down his face, an automatic response to the pain that he had absolutely no control over- and he detested it.

And almost immediately as soon as the tears fell the pain quickly overcame him, leaving Tsukki cursing heavily underneath his breath as his hands almost instinctually rose to cover up his throbbing nose.  
  
“Dammit, dammit, dammit…” he repeated, taking in deep calming breaths to try to stop or at least ease the flow of tears. “T-tsukki-!” Kuroo gasped, suddenly dropping whatever it was that he was holding to place his hands over the blonde’s, all playfulness immediately falling away into overwhelming concern and sincerity.  
  
“Holy shit… I- I’m so sorry! I didn’t even realize you were right beside me!” Tsukki couldn’t find the words in his closed throat to say anything to assure him as he tried to fight through the throbbing, trying his best to ignore the warm sticky liquid coating his fingers.

Kuroo pulled away just far enough to look right into his teary eyes, concern etched deep into his expression, their lips only inches apart. Had it been under any other circumstances, Tsukki might have felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks, fighting the urge to lean in and kiss him… but now his mind was as far from that as possible. Even if those lips did look so soft and inviting…

Ugh, why did this have to happen?!

“Please… tell me you’re okay, at least… Kei?” He removed one of his hands on Tsukishima’s just a few inches to slip underneath his glasses and wipe away the tears from underneath his right eye in such a tender motion that just for a moment the pain seemed to suddenly dissipate and all that was left was him, and Kuroo. How cliché. But… a true cliché. Time stood completely still as the surroundings slowly dropped away from the both of them, his stomach churning and knotting, heart thudding wildly against his ribcage like a trapped bird… it was almost too much.

Tsukki’s eyes widened a bit from surprise. “… h-how many times… do I have to tell you to not call me that?” He stammered softly, suddenly  thankful for the hands covering the soft red tinge that he was more than positive was now coating the tops of his cheeks. However, Kuroo seemed to already know by some odd sixth sense, and he found the knowing smile on his boyfriend’s face a bit irksome- because it made the blush even darker.

“And how many times do I have to tell you, that I love your name?”

Their eyes remained locked for a few more seconds, Tsukki fighting hard not to roll his eyes from such a comment, and yet it felt like minutes to them, before Tsukishima finally moved to shrug off his hands- but before removing his own he made it a point to look pointedly at him.

“I’m going to remove my hands.” He stated calmly. Kuroo furrowed his brow at his sudden declaration. "BUT before you do, I want you to promise me something.“

"Yeah-?”

“You won’t freak out.”

“….” Kuroo stared at him, eyes narrowed slightly now as the gears could practically be seen turning in his head. He was trying to figure out what exactly his boyfriend meant and why he would be saying that unless- his eyes widened.

“You’re… shit, you’re bleeding, aren’t you?”

“Promise me.”

“You are! I knew it-”

“KUROO-SAN,” Tsukishima barked to get his attention- and thankfully it seemed to work like a charm. “Promise me you won’t.” He watched him closely, tone absolutely unwavering and composed, his own light gaze narrowed slightly from aggravation.

“Fine.” He finally huffed after some hesitation. However, when Tsukki continued to stare at him expectantly, brows raised, he finally added in a quiet mutter, almost pouting as he crossed his arms;

“I _promise_.”

“Good.” This was necessary. Tsukishima hated unnecessary drama when it involved him- okay, to better phrase, he simply hated being in the spotlight, and sometimes Kuroo had a bad habit of doting on him and making him feel like that. So until he heard what he wanted to prevent him from panicking, he would stubbornly refuse to budge as long as it took, and considering both where hard headed and stubborn at times, sometimes this took a lot longer that necessary. Thankfully this time, that wasn’t the case.

After a moment of making sure the blood wouldn’t continue to leak down his face once he removed his hands, Tsukki finally revealed his nose to his boyfriend, and almost instantly Kuroo’s mouth fell open, a hand lurching forward to gently press his index and middle finger to the tip as gingerly as he could manage, causing Tsukki to wince.

“How bad does it hurt?”

The blood had thankfully began to clot and was slowly drying underneath his nostrils leaving an uncomfortable crusty feeling against the skin there. All he could smell was the metallic scent from the thick liquid that clogged his nose- but he was quite thankful that the burning and throbbing had lightened up enough to become tolerable now.

“Worse when you touch it.” Tsukki huffed, however Kuroo could just barely hear the teasing in his tone and immediately relaxed, letting out a deep breath he hadn’t even realized that he’d been holding. “Right.” He chuckled lightly before allowing his fingers to trace down from his nose to his jaw where they lightly cupped his cheek.

“Are you really okay…?” His soft whispered words of concern and the gentle look that came over his expression suddenly caused his stomach to flip uncomfortably yet again, and his breath to catch in his own throat.

Tsukki swallowed, trying to force the knot in his throat to go down. “Yeah, I’m fine…” He murmured, eyes darting to the empty area between the two of them, unable to look into that dark inviting gaze any longer. The air between them suddenly seemed unusual thick, and full of electric tension.

Minutes passed like this, of him and Kuroo sitting in an uncomfortable silence as both young men unknowingly fought together to control their budding emotions that suddenly flared between them.

“Ah.. I… should probably go get you a warm rag to take care of that blood.” Kuroo finally cleared his throat, obviously (thankfully) not immune to the friction between them either and went to stand- it took everything Tsukki had to stop himself from suddenly reaching out to grasp his hand and pull him back down for a rough passionate kiss to try and settle out the heat between them or at least force the butterflies in his stomach to still.

By the time Kuroo had returned, Tsukki had moved to sit on the edge of his bed, shifting back and forth uncomfortably aware of the slight bulge between his legs. His boyfriend moved to sit beside him now, the thing he had been hunting for only moments ago completely forgotten as he leaned forward with the warm rag with all intentions of cleaning the blood off his face-

“No.” Tsukishima answered almost immediately before Kuroo could even come within inches of his bloody nose, and reached out to snatch the rag out of his hand with a stern look.

“Aw, c'mon, you can’t possibly see where all that blood is by yourself.” His grin seemed to slightly lighten the heavy thick air between the two of them as Tsukki began to process of tenderly wiping the blood away.

“No.” He growled again, earning a small laugh from the raven before he leaned back to watch him clean up his nose and hands, brow raised in mocking playfulness and before Tsukki could completely finish an index finger was pointed at his nose;

“Ya missed a spot there, Glasses.” He grinned.

The blond swatted it away with an exasperated huff, and continued rubbing randomly around, hoping that somehow he would manage to get it. However the teasing look on his boyfriend’s face was proof enough that he was failing,  miserably at that, and after a few more tries, Kuroo’s smirk of confidence was finally enough to force him to hand the rag over, begrudgingly, with that familiar scowl crossing his face.

“Fine, you get it then.” He spoke, eyes refusing to meet his in refusal to acknowledge that he was right.

“Why, I never thought you’d ask~” However, instead of bringing the rag closer to his face and using it to get the 'blood spot left behind’, Kuroo’s entire body suddenly moved, and before Tsukki could react his senior had him pinned to the bed, a single hand pinning both of his above his head with exciting ease, glasses lifted up to his forehead as he placed a gentle kiss to the bridge of his nose.

“Let go of me!” He cried, more in fear for him realizing the issue between his legs rather than from embarrassment. “But I have yet to get that pesky blood off your nose,” he pulled away just far enough to look him right in the eyes, his glinting with dark mischievousness yet again, as an evil grin covered his expression, revealing two of his unusually sharp canines.

A look that made his entire body feel as if the blood running through his veins was molten lava…

“If you had just let me clean it properly the first time, you wouldn’t be in this position.” Tsukki immediately opened his mouth with a rebuttal, but was swiftly interrupted by a teasing, hot, wet tongue that had somehow found its way buried deep in his mouth, invading, prying, rubbing against his own, claiming… it evoked a low groan from the pit of his stomach as those soft talented lips moved effortlessly against his own causing his cock to twitch with need.

Kuroo smirked against the kiss, feeling Tsukki’s rigid body become nearly pliant to his touch. Of course he had noticed the bulge in his boyfriend’s pants, the change in his tone, his body, the way he reacted, everything was screaming what his lips refused to utter… and that always made Kuroo so hot for him, to the point where the raven had barely any control over his own actions, it was almost instinct to latch himself onto his younger boyfriend and never let go…

He allowed his free hand to slowly snake it’s way up the inside of the front of the blonde’s shirt as he deepened the kiss into a feverish lustful and needy one. His fingers traced the smooth lines of his lithe sinewy muscles, skin soft and nearly burning underneath them. The higher his touch rose, the deeper the hitch in Tsukki’s breath, until it was almost as if he had nearly stopped breathing… his grin only widened when he began to imagine how hard his nipple already had to be and yet right before his finger’s could find their way to the sensitive area, Tsukki’s eyes almost immediately shot open-  
  
“K-Kuroo-!" He finally managed to gasp after finding the strength to pull away from their heated, passionate, hungry kiss that nearly consumed him and all his thoughts- this was his last chance. His call almost instantly halted his boyfriend’s advancement.  
  
"Hmm~?” He hummed softly with a smitten smirk still covering his expression- like a cat who had just caught a mouse. Their eyes never broke contact as his younger boyfriend struggled for breath, words seeming to evade him. The red across his cheeks was nearly intoxicating, why wouldn’t little Tsukki show him more of this needy nervous side-? It was a true shame.

“Y-you…. were searching for something underneath your bed, right?… Remember?”

\- and like a switch, almost immediately Kuroo’s eyes widened and his entire body was suddenly removed from Tsukki’s as he moved toward the object left on the ground, allowing the blonde to sit up and let out a long low breath of relief.  "Ohhh. You’re right!“

He was safe, for now- but the damage was already done. The throbbing erection between his legs was going to be impossible to ignore now… along with the burning trail left behind from those long fingers, and the way he felt as if his entire body was on fire. Fuck. Why did he always let his embarrassment get the better of him?

At least his nose wasn’t hurting.

"Merry Christmas!”

Kuroo’s sudden exclamation quickly brought Tsukki back to the present with just enough time to shoot his boyfriend a look that practically screamed; 'Really?’ and earned yet the third eye roll of the night from the younger blond. However, his scowl was quickly replaced with a look of utter shock and all words and smart assery that was about to leave his mouth completely fell away.

Held in front of him was indeed a medium sized box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper- in the middle of fucking October.

“What the hell, Kuroo-san?” Tsukki scoffed in more of a statement rather than a question. If his nose wasn’t in jeopardy he would have reached for the bridge of it to pinch it by now in sheer exasperation.

“I swear that stupid 'holiday’ keeps coming sooner and sooner each year. ”

“It’s not 'stupid’.” Kuro argued with a quick shake of his head before placing the gift into Tsukishima’s lap. “-and the only wrapping paper I had, jeez Tsukki-chan, haven’t you learned that you can’t judge a book by it’s cover?” Tsukki casted him another unamused stare as he began to peel back the wrapping paper.

“… I mean hey, look at you.” Kuroo spoke after a moment, grinning teasingly, until his words earned him a swift elbow to his ribs.

“The hell is that suppose to mean?” Tsukki snorted as he nearly finished tearing off the rest of the wrapping paper- and almost immediately withdrew his hand, wincing and letting out a soft curse underneath his breath.

“Tch, You have it out for me today, don’t you?” The blond casted Kuroo a small glare, and almost immediately his boyfriend threw up his hands in defense.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’ve been on a bad luck streak today! What did you do now?”

“What did _I_ do?” Tsukki demanded, though Kuroo could easily tell that his younger boyfriend wasn’t at all being serious. “You mean what did _your_ gift do!” He held out his bleeding finger- a move he almost immediately regretted.

Without any hesitation or signs to what he was up to, Kuroo moved on reflex and took Tsukishima’s slightly bleeding index finger deep into his mouth, letting his tongue softly stroke the small paper cut as he sucked rather gingerly at it, dark aroused hungry eyes watching him with sheer lust and want.

“Y- you moron, spit makes it worse!” Tsukki suddenly growled out an excuse to pull his finger away, as the blood rushed beneath his cheeks and flowed straight to his already swollen cock.

“Besides, if you ever want me to finish opening this damn present I need _both_ my hands.”

After a few more agonizing seconds of crude sucking noises, he finally pulled his wet mouth away from his finger and grinned up at him, offering a small teasing wink.

“You’re right, you’re right. Sorry, couldn’t resist myself. Had to make up for my gift hurting you too.”

Tsukki just stared for a moment, waiting for the heat to leave his face and trying to fight off the small smile that threatened to rise to the surface, before he finally returned his attention to opening the box in his lap as he cleared his throat.

Making sure to avoid cutting himself again on that pesky wrapping paper that seemed to be in cahoots with it’s owner, he finally managed to pull the rest of it off without any incident and open the lid of the box to reveal-

“Kuroo-san… excuse me for not being able to understand your logic but- what IS this?” Tsukishima slowly pulled out what appeared to be a normal black satin blindfold and held it up for his lover to see, head tilted slightly, brows furrowed in confusion.

“It’s a blindfold.” Kuroo stated simply with a strangely warm smile on his face as if he expected Tsukki to understand his simple admission to what the object it. He blinked for a moment and emitted another exasperated sigh.

“I _know_ what a blindfold is, I mean… why?”

“Oh.” The raven suddenly grew very quiet, the smile dropping from his face being replaced my a slight nervous grin as a hand reached up to rub the back of his head. It was almost as if he was struggling for words, dare he say maybe even… shy?

Wait. If Kuroo of all people was acting like this, there were only a few things that would make his boyfriend react in such a way, and through process of elimination the only viable explanation would be-

“Well… I uh, I was thinkin’ we could…. try something-”

“No.”

“Oh c'mon, Tsukki-cahn~! You haven’t even heard me out yet-!”

“No!”

“At least let me explain before you-”

“NO.”

“… that's your favorite word today, isn’t it?”

Kuroo huffed before crossing his arms and offering Tsukishima a mock scowl of his own, one that nearly mimicked the same one his boyfriend was giving him, perfectly.

“Yes.”


End file.
